2909
by shazukivvf
Summary: 2909. Wah, keren. Angka apa itu. Mudah-mudahan cuma angka random dan tidak ada hubungannya sama tanggal jadian. Untuk challenge Samantian; Male!Gumi. [ sharevane, azukihazl, kindovvf ]


Vocaloid (c) Crypton, Yamaha, etc.  
Tidak mengambil profit dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.  
Ditulis untuk mengikuti challenge **Samantian (Sambung Romansa Bertiga Bergantian)** di situs forum fanfiksi **Infantrum**.

* * *

 **2909  
** oleh shazukivvf

* * *

"Udah sore. Nggak pulang?"

Aku hanya menggeleng sebagai respons. Lantas masih tetap memandang layar _Microsoft word_ yang masih kosong tanpa berkedip. Tadinya sesekali aku mengetik serentetan kata, tapi tombol _backspace_ kutekan-tekan lagi sampai huruf-hurufnya habis semua. Baru saja jam empat sore, kok, lagi pula rumahku tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah. "Kamu sendiri?" aku bertanya balik.

Gumiya agak lama terdiam sebelum menjawab, "Kalau kamu nggak pulang, aku juga nggak akan pulang."

Aku terbatuk-batuk pelan (dalam hati).

Ah, sejujurnya Gumiya itu—uhuk, lelaki yang kutaksir. Tiga hari lagi kelas kami harus menampilkan drama per kelompok sebagai penuntasan nilai pelajaran bahasa dan _kebetulan_ aku sekelompok dengannya. Pembagian kelompok sebenarnya sudah sejak satu bulan lalu tapi dasar kelompokku isinya orang-orang yang kurang rajin seperti kelompok lain.

Alhasil, _mepet deadline._

Kami belum membuat naskahnya, bahkan belum menentukan tema dramanya. Mau tidak mau hari ini aku memutuskan untuk _masokis_ membuat naskah sendirian setelah pelajaran berakhir dan teman-teman sekelas sudah pulang, termasuk para anggota kelompokku. Kecuali Gumiya. Lelaki itu menurunkan lagi tas ransel dari gendongannya ke atas bangku dan menghampiriku yang tengah mengetik-ngetik _random._ Satu-satunya anggota kelompok yang baik dan pengertian—tidak salah aku naksir. UHUK.

"Jadi? Bener nggak akan pulang?" dia mengulang pertanyaannya, yang, tentu saja aku akan menjawab _tidak_. "Kalau gitu aku juga beneran nggak akan pulang," katanya, _kokoro_ -ku meleleh, "sebagai temen sekelompok yang baik hati."

 _Kokoro-_ ku beku lagi. Kadang-kadang aku tidak mengerti sikapnya. Jadi yang benar itu dia memang romantis atau aku hanya terkena _temensekelompokzone_? Aku lelah, Gum. Kemudian aku punya ide, "Kita bikin drama tentang _friendzone_ , gimana?"

Gumiya refleks menimpuk kepalaku menggunakan bolpoin _nganggur_ di meja, tidak tahu milik siapa, barangkali milik teman sebangkuku, sambil mengatakan, "Nggak boleh tema cinta-cintaan, tau." Rasanya sakit sedikit, sih, tapi—ditimpuk begini kan kesannya jadi romantis, ya? Timpuk aku lagi tidak apa-apa. Oke. Aku positif _masokis_.

"Ih apaan sih nggak usah nimpuk juga." _Yha._ Tentu walaupun dalam hati aku _masokis_ , tetap saja aku tidak mungkin bilang begitu pada Gumiya. Bisa-bisa aku dicap gila. Dan akhirnya kata-kata yang keluar malah khas orang _tsun_ seperti itu. Kenapa, sih. "Siniin bolpoinnya," kataku lagi sambil merebut, _lumayan kan bolpoinnya habis dipegang kamu. Eh._ Aku ternyata menjijikan begini, ya.

"Tapi, ngomong-ngomong, ya," dia kembali membuka suara di tengah kebingunganku mau mengetik apa lagi, "sebenernya aku ada naskah drama bekas kakak sepupu. Jadi gini—"

Aku balik menimpuknya pakai bolpoin sebelum dia selesai bicara. _Timpuk-timpukan 'kan lucu ya hehe_. "Kenapa nggak bilang dari waktu pertama dibagi kelompok, hah?!" aku menginterogasinya dengan nada _nyolot_. Kadang-kadang dia bikin coretgemascoret sebal juga.

Dia menarik napas. "Kalau aku jadi Romeo, kamu mau jadi Juliet?"

ASDFGHJKLKJHGFDSA. Error 414: prasangka baik tidak ditemukan. Aku mendadak lemot dan berprasangka buruk bahwa dia sedang menembakku. Apa-apaan, apa relasinya pembicaraan tentang naskah drama jadi acara penembakkan?

"Mau, nggak?"

"A-apa?"

Gumiya membuang napas pasrah akan kelemotanku sebelum menjelaskan dengan ringkas, "Kamu taulah kelompok kita laki-laki semua kecuali kamu. Naskahnya tentang Romeo-Juliet, tapi, tenang, bukan _romance_ sama sekali. Modifikasi. Gimana?"

Aku bengong _._ Sekaligus malu sambil mengutuki diriku sendiri dalam hati. OH. CUMA _PARTNERDRAMAZONE_ TOH. Dan apa katanya tadi, Romeo-Juliet tapi bukan _romance_? Heung. Nggak asyik—eh. "Nggak mau." Lalu ide muncul di kepalaku, "Gimana kalo kamu jadi Romeo, si Gakupo jadi Juliet."

"Mau kamu belokkin jadi humu?"

Kami menghela napas bersamaan. Tentu saja tidak. Bisa heboh dan nama kelompok kami akan sukses masuk daftar hitam. Mungkin aku sudah capek dua jam memantengi laptop tanpa hasil berarti. Mungkin Gumiya juga capek karena barusan main basket di halaman—yah, sejujurnya, aku curi-curi pandang dari jendela kelas. Cowok mana yang tidak keren saat main basket? Ada beberapa orang bersorak di pinggir lapangan, teman-temannya yang menyemangati—

Ide lain merasuk secepat angin ke kepalaku. Aku menoleh pada Gumiya. "Aku tahu harus bikin apa."

Setelah diskusi cepat, dan aku berjalan bersama Gumiya ke gerbang sekolah untuk pulang—dia bahkan mentraktirku sekaleng susu cokelat dari kantin _(tolong, aku terbang!)_ —aku berhasil menyelesaikan naskah drama dalam waktu satu jam. Sungguh suatu keajaiban. Tinggal merapikan sedikit, drama berdurasi sepuluh menit ini akan siap disebar ke rekan-rekan sekelompokku. Sekarang tinggal bagian paling sulit: bagaimana melatih anak-anak pemalas (termasuk aku, sih) bermain drama dalam waktu tiga hari kurang?

Malam itu, aku membuat _multichat_ dan langsung memutuskan pembagian peran.

 _Rin: heh, kalian semua. Naskah udah jadi_

 _Gakupo: Naskah apa_

 _Kaito: *sticker*_

 _Rin: Naskah drama buat bahasaaa_

 _Gumiya: Gakupo pura-pura lupa_

 _Dell: Gumiya udah bilang_

 _Rin sent a file_

 _Rin: tuh dibaca. Udah kukasih pembagian peran. Harus setuju. Titik_

 _Dell: bentar. Tentang apa?_

 _Rin: adaptasi lagu You Belong With Me-nya Taylor Swift_

Jadi, sebenarnya, drama ini _sangatsangatsangat_ sederhana dan tidak butuh banyak properti. Tidak butuh sama sekali malah. Mungkin cuma papan catur. Tanpa kostum, karena latarnya di sekolah. Lagu tersebut berkisah tentang orang-yang-naksir-diam-diam, kalau tidak salah? Aku mengubah hampir seluruh alur cerita seenak udel. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Gakupo untuk protes di _multichat_ , "GALUCU RIN. MASA BASKET DIGANTI CATUR. JIBANG!" dan aku membentaknya galak lewat pesan suara. Enak aja. Udah bikin naskah sendiri, capek-capek maso, eh masih diprotes. Aku menyuruh Gakupo membuat naskah sendiri dan menendangnya keluar dari _multichat_.

Dell mengundang Gakupo ke _multichat_ lima belas detik kemudian. Gakupo bergabung lima detik setelahnya.

Dramanya _berpotensi_ lucu kalau mereka bisa berakting dengan baik. Mestinya mereka bisa, sih, karena semua kecuali Dell memang tukang ribut di kelas. Setelah memutuskan besok sebagai latihan perdana dan kita harus bisa berakting dari awal sampai akhir _saat itu juga_ , aku membentak Gakupo sekali lagi, lalu tidur.

Tapi, sama sepertiku, kita semua tidak siap dan terlalu malas latihan.

Aku menghadapi empat orang bertampang penuh tuduhan. Tuduhan karena menahan mereka tidak cabut dari kelas padahal bel sudah berbunyi. Aku mengabaikan semua itu dulu, menyimpan semua kemangkelan jauh di dasar hati.

"Jadi," kataku sambil melirik empat halaman naskah di tangan mereka. Sejujurnya agak mengesankan mereka menge- _print_ naskah itu atas kemauan sendiri. Aku mulai optimis latihan hari ini akan berhasil. "Kita cuma punya hari ini dan besok—anjir. Mepet banget."

"Yaudah, pulang aja ya."

Aku hampir menonjok rahang Gakupo. Untung saja Gumiya gegas menengahi. Duh, kenapa juga harus Gumiya? "Udah, udah. Kita mulai aja. Adegan pertama."

"Bentar, bentar." Satu orang lagi yang menunda. Kali ini Kaito, yang sebenarnya paling tidak banyak protes, makanya khusus buat Kaito boleh deh bicara dulu.

"Ini nggak bakal bikin penonton ngira aku beneran humu kan ya."

Ucapan Kaito membuat Gakupo tertawa tertahan di belakang Gumiya, sementara Dell geleng-geleng prihatin. Aku memelototinya. "Kita nggak bikin drama humu, Kai."

"Tapi di sini, semacam kayak kamu sama Gumiya pacaran, terus aku cemburu dan berusaha nikung, gitu. Kamu juga berusaha nikung aku … sama Gumiya." Kaito memandangi naskah dramanya. Protes kenapa nggak dari awal, coba. Aku curiga Kaito baru baca naskah tadi pagi. Terus apa pula aku dan Gumiya pacaran, _asdfghjklzxcvbnm_. Bahkan aku hanya menulis kalau kami dekat di naskah itu. Tapi, ya, amin deh. Ehe. Jijik, Rin.

"Naskahnya cuma berusaha bilang kalau teman lama nggak boleh dilupakan, ya, Rin? Lagian kita nggak pacaran di dramanya," Gumiya meluruskan anggapan Kaito kalau ini drama humu. Aku mengerjap.

"Tapi aku naksir kamu, Gum."

Senyap.

"Di drama ini maksudnya," aku mengoreksi nyaris tanpa spasi per kata. AKU NGOMONG APA TADI?! Gakupo ber-ehm-ehm menggoda, namun aku tetap berusaha memasang tampang sedatar-datarnya. Gumiya juga sunyi. ASDGHKJKDHKSJSJ GUMIYA NGOMONG DONG. APA AJA. KALAU KAMU DIEM GITU MALAH KESANNYA AKU NEMBAK DAN KAMU NOLAK. ORZ.

"Ya udah, adegan pertama." Gumiya mengibaskan naskah drama. Wajahnya masih tampak kalem, tapi aku tetap berprasangka buruk kalau dia sudah menghujatku sebagai perempuan tidak tahu malu dalam hati.

Berusaha tidak memperlihatkan kecanggunganku, aku menyaksikan Kaito dan Gumiya bertukar pesan lewat kalimat yang ditulis besar-besar di buku catatan. Gumiya duduk di pojok paling depan dan Kaito duduk di pojok paling belakang. Dell jadi guru yang menimpuk mereka dengan spidol saat ketahuan. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Kaito dan Gumiya memang seperti murid yang pacaran diam-diam, sih.

"Habis ini adegan Rin sama Gumiya jalan berdua ya." Entah siapa yang melantik Gakupo jadi sutradara. Tapi anak ini memang kuberi jatah paling sedikit, toh aku yakin dia juga tidak akan mau dijatah banyak-banyak.

Ngomong-ngomong, lagi-lagi aku salah fokus. Rin sama Gumiya jalan berdua. Uhuk. Asyik tuh.

"Yuk, Rin." Gumiya mengulurkan tangan. Eh apa ini. Aku buru-buru mengecek naskah drama, memastikan kalau tidak ada adegan gandengan. Improvisasimu nganu, Gum. _Kokoro-_ ku meleleh. Jangan-jangan diam-diam Gumiya memang ingin pegangan tangan denganku. Ih, mustahil, Rin.

"Gandengan nggak apa-apa, ya. Biar kelihatan deket di drama," imbuh Gumiya sembari menanti aku menyambut tangannya. Oh. Partnerdramazone lagi ternyata. Tapi HAHAHAHA KEBERUNTUNGAN MACAM APA INI BISA PEGANG TANGAN GUMIYA.

"Kamu nggak habis pegang apa-apa yang bau, 'kan?" Ngomong apa kamu Rin. Udah cepet pegang aja. Duh, kenapa aku seribet ini, sih.

"Nggak, kok. Tapi ya udah sih kalau nggak mau."

Lalu uluran tangan Gumiya menghilang, masuk ke dalam saku. Kesempatan emasku lenyap. SALAH SIAPA. Aku pun depresi untuk beberapa menit ke depan.

Adegan selanjutnya segera dilaksanakan, berhubung Gakupo—sang sutradara dadakan—sudah menimpuk kepala kami berdua dengan gulungan naskah. Cih, padahal dia yang awalnya paling malas, lalu sekarang malah paling galak. Mungkin Gakupo bahagia melihat adegan-adegan corethumucoret _friendship_ Kaito dan Gumiya. Diam-diam _fudan_ mungkin. Entahlah, kalau aku sih tidak rela Gumiya humu. Kaito yang humu tidak masalah. Apalagi kalau misalkan humunya sama Gakupo. Yha. Tapi dipikir-pikir jijik juga sih. Lagipula aku bukan salah satu dari sekian banyak gadis-gadis busuk, kok, tenang saja.

Aku melirik ke arah tangan Gumiya. Masih di dalam saku. Kukutuk diriku sendiri dalam hati untuk kali kedua; _SALAH SIAPA._

Ya sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Mungkin waktu tampil nanti Gumiya akan berubah pikiran dan mengajakku bergandengan atau malah merangkul bahu. Asyik, 'kan, kalau benar begitu? _Fix_. Seorang Rin sedang berdelusi, tidak tahu season berapa.

Babak yang kali ini didominasi oleh adegan-adegan berdua antara Gumiya dan aku sendiri. Abaikan Kaito. Tidak. Aku tidak memiliki motif-motif terselubung sewaktu mengetik naskahnya, kok. Seperti sekarang. Aku dan Gumiya jalan berdua, ceritanya menyusuri jalan pulang sambil sedikit berbincang. Wih. Deskripsinya cantik kan.

Lebih cantik lagi kalau ditambah deskripsi lain; _dengan tangan yang saling bertautan_ , misalnya. ASEK.

"Rin, Gum, istirahat dulu, ya."

Interupsi dari Kaito tadi benar-benar membuatku berpikir kalau Kaito memang humu dan panas karena melihat adegan uhuk nyerempet mesra antara aku dan Gumiya. Jibang. Anak satu ini membuatku ingin melempar naskah ke kepalanya. Mengganggu kemesraanku dengan Gumiya saja. Ih ih ih.

Gakupo, sang sutradara dadakan, menambahkan. "Bener sih, Rin. Kita udah latihan hampir sepuluh menit. Mending istirahat dulu, 'kan?"

Asdfgdsa baru sepuluh menit kan. Adeganku jalan bareng Gumiya tadi juga belum selesai. Aku cemberut. Lagipula tadi Gakupo sempat semangat dan galak sekali waktu kami tidak serius latihan. Kenapa sekarang malah jadi seperti orang malas lagi.

"Yaudah. Istirahat, yuk."

Aku menoleh refleks ke sisi. Gumiya coretsayangcoret kenapa kamu malah satu suara dengan makhluk-makhluk itu. Tapi kalau Gumiya yang mengajak, sih, aku jadi ikut saja. Apa yang enggak buat kamu, Gum. "Oke, yuk."

Masing-masing duduk di kursi. Berhubung kelasku sedang kosong sehabis ulangan kenaikan kelas telah selesai dilaksanakan. Kelompok lain barangkali latihan di rumah salah satu anggotanya. Kalau kelompokku sih tidak ada yang mau meminjamkan rumahnya sebagai tempat latihan. Pasti takut diacak-acak atau dihabiskan persediaan makanan ringannya.

Kemudian aku modus duduk di samping kanan Gumiya. Kebetulan itu kursi nganggur dan sampai sekarang tidak ada yang mengambil tempat di sana. Ehem uhuk.

Tapi Gumiya malah membuka ponsel. Aku mengintip sedikit, tanpa sengaja melihat ketika dia mengetikkan _pin_ pembuka kunci layar. 2909. Wah keren. Angka apa itu. Mudah-mudahan cuma angka random dan tidak ada hubungannya sama tanggal jadian.

"Gum," tanpa sadar aku memanggilnya.

Gumiya mengunci layar. Lalu menoleh. "Apa?" katanya.

Aku menggigit bibir bawah. Tadi kan tidak sengaja. Kenapa juga dia harus dengar. "Itu hngggg ..."

"Apa?"

"2909 maksudnya apa?" Sialan. Siaga satu siaga satu. Darurat. Sembilan satu satu. Aku bicara apa sih. Kalau begini kan dia jadi tahu aku mengintip layar ponselnya ketika dia mengetik pin.

Kaki kiriku langsung diinjaknya. Gumiya melotot. "Nggak usah ngintip!"

Rasanya seperti waktu ditimpuk bolpoin kemarin sore. Tapi yang ini lebih sakit dan kesannya lebih romantis—yha intinya lebih membuatku menjadi masokis dua kali lipat. Aku cengengesan. Mungkin aku sudah benar-benar dianggap gila. Disiksa kok ketawa.

Kemudian belum juga aku mau balas menginjak, suara Gakupo terdengar. "Waktu istirahat beres. Cepet latihan lagi!" Aku mengeluh diam-diam. Masa Gakupo juga ikut panas, seperti Kaito? Ada berapa orang humu di sini?

Kabar baiknya adalah: pada latihan perdana ini, kami berhasil rol adegan dari awal sampai akhir! Sungguh kemenangan besar yang patut dirayakan. Gakupo si sutradara pun menilai pesan moral jangan-lupakan-kawan-lama dapat tersampaikan dengan baik. Hidungku kembang-kempis selaku pembuat naskah. Kami sepakat mengulang drama sekali lagi setelah beristirahat.

Dell merogoh dompet dari saku. Dia menatap kami agak lama. "Kalian mau minum?" Kami menyambutnya senang hati. Seratus ribu untuk lima orang! Dell bukan anak tajir, tapi pintar di bidang pemrogaman dan beberapa kali ambil kerja _freelance_ online. Pekerjaan terakhirnya dihonori enam juta—wow, kurang bangga apa dia jadi orang.

Aku hendak keluar kelas untuk membeli minum—sialan, kenapa aku yang disuruh—ketika tangan Gumiya terjulur di sampingku, membukakan pintu. Aku harus mengerahkan segenap tenaga untuk tidak berpaling dengan semu merah di muka karena, serius, _apa Gumiya baru saja membukakan pintu untukku apakah ini terdengar seperti novel teenlit paling picisan sedunia?_ Kata Gumiya, "Kutemani beli, ya, Rin."

"Terima kasih sudah peka," tepuk tangan untuk usahaku _stay cool_. Gumiya tersenyum, mendorong bahuku agar aku jalan duluan. Ya ampun, Gumiya kamu boleh kok megang bahuku terus. (Sampai sini aku merasa sudah terbang terlalu tinggi.)

Kantin khusus minuman masih buka. Kopi kaleng untuk Gakupo. Teh markisa untuk Kaito dan Dell. Soda untuk Gumiya. Dan susu cokelat untukku.

"Kamu suka banget susu cokelat?" tanya Gumiya. Aku mengangkat alis padanya. "Pas aku traktir kamu kemarin, kamu juga ambil susu yang sama."

"Cie. Perhatian banget," sindirku. Padahal berharap Gumiya bilang _iya, aku perhatian_.

"Aku suka merhatiin orang," Gumiya mengangkat bahu. "Kaito dan kawan-kawan juga. Aku hapal mereka suka apa." Kemudian aku patah hati.

Aku memberikan dua kaleng pada Gumiya, tiga sisanya kubawa sendiri. Tapi tentu saja ini Gumiya, si lelaki baik hati dan peka dan rendah hati, jadi dia mengambil semua kaleng dari tanganku.

"Taruhan," kataku, "kamu nggak bakal kuat bawa lima kaleng sekaligus."

"Kuat."

"Nggak."

"Bilangin kuat."

"Lima kebanyakan. Sini, aku bawa sebagian."

"Kamu lupa lagi bicara sama siapa, ya."

"Hih. Sok _gentle_ tau nggak. Sini, aku bawa dua."

"Mending kita buruan ke kelas."

"Tuh kan, nggak kuat, makanya pengen cepet sampe."

"Kuat, Rin Sayang."

"JIJIK!"

Gumiya tertawa lepas. "Bercanda."

Aku menjulurkan lidah (dalam hati menjerit mirip orang ayan; _YA TUHAN! SIAGA LIMA! SEMBILAN-SATU-SATU! GUMIYA MANGGIL SAYANG, ANJAY!_ ). Setelah ribut beberapa lama lagi dan mengingatkan Gumiya ada sekelompok orang kehausan di atas sana, Gumiya menyerah. Dia menyerahkan dua kaleng padaku, dan kami berjalan santai kembali ke kelas. Sore mulai menjemput. Cahaya matahari masuk lewat jendela-jendela kelas, memanjangkan bayangan meja-meja. Warna jingga mendominasi. Atmosfer yang, um, cukup romantis. EA.

"Omong-omong," aku buka suara. Gumiya menoleh. "Kamu belum jawab pertanyaanku."

"Pertanyaan yang mana?"

"Itu, arti sandi hapemu. 2909."

"Kepo banget, Mbak?"

"Hiih. Yaudah, gajadi."

Kami menaiki tangga terakhir. Gakupo ada di depan kelas, melambai pada kami. "Lama amat kalian! Kayak orang pacaran!"

Aku hampir melempar kopi kaleng pesanannya, tapi Gumiya berdehem duluan. Dia berbisik, "Nanti deh, aku kasih tahu. Tapi nanti." Aku menurut, lalu memberi kembalian pada Dell.

Selepas latihan drama usai, aku dan Gumiya mengambil sepeda di tempat parkir. "Mau kuanter? Udah sore nih," Gumiya bertanya. Tapi aku menolak halus, sok-sok tidak mau merepotkan. Padahal aslinya pengen. "Nggak usah, Gum. Rumahku deket."

"Serius, nih? Kamu cewek, lho. Akhir-akhir ini banyak kasus aneh-aneh." Gumiya masih berperan menjadi pangeran _shoujo manga._ Cie Gumiya khawatir. Aku bisa terbang nih.

"Serius. Hnggg … anu, Gum."

"Apa anu?"

Aku menarik napas panjang. "Anu. 2909."

Gumiya tampak menahan tawa. "Oh. Masih kepo aja, nih?"

Aku mengangguk singkat. Duh, kok jadi deg-deg-an. Mungkin harus siap selotip atau lem tembak buat melekatkan hati kalau ternyata itu tanggal jadian atau tanggal lahir pacar Gumiya.

"Tanggal jadian, Rin."

Kretek. Pyarr. _Kokoro-_ ku pecah seketika. Ternyata Gumiya sudah ada yang punya. Tapi aku cepat-cepat memaksakan senyum dan menjawab, "Wah, 29 September. Pas sama pentas drama kita, 'kan. Asyik, nih. Traktiran."

"Ehe. Iya deh." Gumiya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, gugup. Asdfghjklkjhgfdsa aku patah hati dia malah gugup begitu. _Kokoro_ -ku tidak penting buat Gumiya. "Yaudah, aku pulang Gum." Lalu aku sendiri tidak percaya aku mengayuh sepedaku begitu saja tanpa menunggu jawaban Gumiya.

Putus sudah harapanku. Gumiya _taken_ , _guys._ Orz. Pehape. Apaan panggil-panggil sayang pas itu. Bikin berharap aja. Ih, kzl.

.

Lalu, hari itu datang.

Pentas drama kelas kami selesai. Sebenarnya aku jadi kurang menghayati momen bersama Gumiya mengingat dia sudah punya pacar. Tidak ada gandengan, apalagi merangkul bahu—delusi. Aku kepikiran _gimana kalau pacar Gumiya lihat hngggg jadi masalah gimana._ Makanya aku merasa peranku tidak maksimal. Tapi guruku memuji grup kami habis-habisan, membuatku ingin terbang. Lalu jatuh lagi mengingat Gumiya sudah punya pacar. Orz.

"Rin," tiba-tiba Gumiya mendatangiku di waktu istirahat. Aku menoleh, berusaha bersikap normal.

"Apa?"

"Itu … katanya minta traktiran."

Kelas sudah sepi. Tinggal ada aku, Gumiya, dan Mikuo yang tidur di pojokan. Gumiya berdiri di sebelah mejaku, sementara aku masih malas beranjak dari kursi. Aku menarik napas. "Nggak jadi. Nggak usah. Selamat deh _anniv_ -nya. Udah berapa tahun?"

"Kok nggak jadi, Rin? Kan aku udah janji pas itu."

"Nggak ada kata janji, kok. Yaudah, nggak usah. Nggak enak juga sama pacar kamu, Gum." _Kokoro_ -ku retak lagi. "Jadi, udah berapa tahun?"

"Apanya?"

"Jadiannya, lah." Hngg. Padahal aku menghindari kata tabu menyakitkan itu, tapi Gumiya malah lemot.

"Oh." Gumiya mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di mejaku. Sialan, melihat tangannya aku jadi ingat adegan gagal gandengan di drama. Tapi nggak apa-apa sih, daripada dilabrak pacarnya.

"Belum setahunan," Gumiya melanjutkan. "Mulainya baru hari ini."

"Hah? Jangan bilang baru mau nembak," tuduhku. Terus, jangan paksa aku lihat adegan nembaknya juga, Gum. _Kokoro_ -ku lemah, aku nggak semaso itu.

"Iya."

"Pede amat bilang tanggal jadian, diterima aja belum."

"Kata sandi adalah doa, Rin."

" _Quotes_ dari mana."

Senyap. Lama-lama aku bisa mendengar Mikuo mendengkur.

"Yaudah." Gumiya bersuara.

Aku masih patah hati. "Apa?"

"Resmiin tanggalnya, yuk."

Hah. Jadi aku disuruh jadi penghulu dia dan pacarnya. Hatiku bisa tambah remuk kalau disuruh berdiri di tengah-tengah dan bilang _saya jadiankan Gumiya dan xxx dengan mas pacaran blablabla._ Nggak sudi. "Ogah, Gum."

"Jadi, kamu nggak mau jadi pacar aku, Rin?"

Eh.

HAH?

* * *

a/n: HAAAIIIII segenap penghuni fandom FVI, di mana pun kalian berada! *tebar manisan* *hush lagi puasa* ketemu lagi di koleb kedua **sharevane** (sekarang udah ganti nama jadi winkiesempress), **azukihazl** , dan **kindovvf**. masih untuk samantian, masih mengusung genre yang rada-rada mirip sama koleb pertama daaannnn silakan kira-kira sendiri GumiyaRin ini akhirnya jadi atau enggak :p hayo bisa tebak mana tulisannya sharevane, azukihazl, dan kindovvf? di koleb pertama kemarin, ada beberapa orang yang menebak dengan tepat =))

(dan bagi yang bertanya-tanya kayak apa naskah dramanya, bisa japri salah satu penname di atas untuk tanya sendiri...karena naskahnya pun tidak pernah muncul dalam bentuk utuh selama cerita ini ditulis)

makasih sudah mampir membaca, dan doakan kami di proyek koleb berikutnya, ya! ciaoo


End file.
